Sneaking Around Dauntless
by rockin1323
Summary: Eric and Tris have been keeping their relationship hidden for the past month, after getting matched up on the dating app, Dauntless Date . This is what happens behind closed doors. Pure smut with a good story line. Sequel to Dauntless Date.


**Hey all. This is the sequel to "Dauntless Date", you don't really have to read it before you do this story, but it does give some back story.**

 **This is rated M because of the smut in it. So read at your own risk or reward. Remember that outfits in this story will be up on Wordpress and Polyvore.**

 **Please remember to review. I love to see what you think**

 **A/N: The bold text means that the characters are texting.**

* * *

"Sneaking Around Dauntless"

"Eric." I moan. I push him away from me. "I have to go to work and so do you." I look at the young, ruthless, Dauntless leader in front of me. It'd been one month since I'd been on Dauntless Date for only four days. One month since we've were hiding our relationship from everyone in the compound.

"I'm allowed to be late and I'm your leader. You're allowed to be late for work, you've been pardoned." He says in a serious tone against my neck.

I hold in my smile. I push him away from me again. "Just because you're the leader, doesn't mean that you can control me."

"Really?" He raises an eyebrow at me. He picks up his phone. "Hi Tori, is Tris working today? Yes? Do you care if I borrow her today? Last month when I got my new tattoo when we were talking she mentioned some ideas about initiate training and I want to go over them. Some are good enough to implement. So can I take her off your hands today?" He smirks at me. "Great. Tell her to meet me at my office." With that he hangs up the phone.

I open my mouth to say something, but my phone starts to ring. It's Tori. "Hey Tori, what's up?"

"I just got a call from Eric, he says that he wants you to meet him at his office."

"Why?" I question.

"Something about some initiate ideas you guys talked about." She replies. "Either way, it's not gonna be busy today so you not being here isn't gonna be a big deal. See you tomorrow." She hangs up.

I stare at Eric. "Did you seriously just tell my boss that I'm not going to be going in to work today?"

Eric smirks at me. "Yes. Because you're going to be with your leader all day."

"And what am I going to be doing?" I ask rolling my eyes. I know that I set him up for this one.

"Me." He smirks again. He pulls me back against him, one hand on my waist the other hand on my ass.

My hands rest against his chest. "I don't know Eric, that seems like I'll just be sitting around all doing nothing. My time would probably be better spent working." I smile playfully at him.

"Your time is going to be spent trying to stay awake once I'm done with you." He rubs his erection against my stomach.

I push Eric away from me. I keep my eyes on him as I pull off my shirt, exposing my lace bra. Eric pulls me back to him. I feel his hands exploring my body. His hands journey up to my bra, and before I can even react it's ripped in half on the floor. Eric picks me up, both of his hands on my ass, as he buries his face in my chest. His tongue circles one my nipples, before he takes it in his mouth. His teeth scrape against it and I moan. I shamelessly grind myself against him. God I want him inside me so fucking bad, how does this man do this to me?

"Eric." I whisper in his ear. "I want you to fuck me. Now."

He brings his lips back to mine. "No problem baby." He deposits me on the couch. He slowly peels my pants and panties off of me, before giving me a show. He quickly pulls his shirt over his head. I can see the muscles flexing. God he is so fucking sexy. My hands run up and down his chest, my nails scrapping down it. I hear him hiss at the sensation.

Eric unbuttons his pants slowly, making me watch his every move. When he finally springs free I go to take him in my mouth, but I'm pushed back against the couch. "No baby, I want you to cum on my tongue right now." He smirks at me. He leans in down in front of me. He takes his time kissing down my body; starting with my lips, kissing down my neck, sucking and biting my nipples until they are stiff peaks, gently biting my stomach, until he gets between my thighs. I'm dripping wet for him now, I want him to make me cum so badly. He smirks at me one last time before diving in. His tongue feels like heaven. His tongue brushes against my clit as his fingers pump in and out of me.

"Eric, I want you to fuck me. Your tongue is great, but I want your dick inside me right now." I smirk looking in his eyes.

He smiles before standing up, pulling me with him. He picks me up and I automatically wrap my legs around him. "So I'm thinking that I either fuck you on the couch, where every time I sit there I think about you, or I fuck you against the wall, so whenever I look there I think of you. What do you think?" He nips me ear.

"I think you should fuck me against the wall. Then bend me over the couch." I catch his lips with mine, my tongue exploring his mouth. I smile when I feel my back press against the wall.

Eric enters me in one motion. He gives me a second to adjust before he starts going in and out of me slowly. God, he feels so amazing. He feels so big right now, I can feel every part of him. My hand tangles itself in his hair, pulling his lips back to mine away from my neck.

I kiss him, hard and passionately. I bite his lip lightly, pulling it. He groans in my mouth, and lifts me higher, his grip getting tighter. I tilt my head back, and his lips immediately go to my neck. I can feel him leaving a hickey, and I don't care. I love that he marks me when we're having sex. It's like he's staking his claim on me, since we don't go out in public together.

I can feel myself tighten around him. "Eric I'm gonna cum." I moan loudly.

"Good baby, I want you to cum so I can fuck you against the back of the couch." He smirks. He takes my nipple in his mouth, biting it hard. The pain from it makes me cum.

"Eric!" I scream. I barely catch my breath before I'm bent over the edge of the couch, with Eric pounding me from behind. One of his hands slides up my back in to my hair, pulling it so I'm flush against him.

"You are so fucking beautiful Tris." He whispers in my ear. "I love watching my cock disappear in you. God I want you to cum so badly baby, because when you do you're going to make me cum too."

His hand sneaks down my body to my clit. His fingers rub it viscously, and I can feel my next orgasm coming. I scream when it hits me, and I feel Eric fuck me harder. When he cums, my name spills from his lips. It's so fucking sexy. I can still feel him twitching inside of me.

Eric pulls out of me with a smile. "So how was that baby? Worth skipping work?"

I smirk back at him. "It was worth it." I pull Eric's lips to mine.

The next day I find myself working the day shift with Tori. She normally works the night shift, so I always find it strange when I see her during the day.

"So Four has a tattoo scheduled in an hour. Do you want me to take it?" Tori asks me.

I sigh. "I can do it."

She nods and goes back to rearranging things. I sit at my station and start thinking. Eric and I have been seeing each other for one month. One month sneaking around Dauntless. One month lying to Christina. One month not being able to go up to my boyfriend in public and kiss him when I want. I don't even know why we've been sneaking around. It's not like I have anyone to answer to. I really don't care what Christina thinks- sure I'd like her to get along with Eric, at least for my sake, but I don't expect her to. As for Four, well, he butts himself in to my life all the time- stopping by the say hello, ask me how I'm doing, if I'm enjoying my job. It's like he's staking some claim on me even though he's with Lauren. It would all just be easier if Eric and I just went out together one night, let everyone talk, but we are both too stubborn to do that. In private we're a couple, but in public we don't speak. It's annoying with all the hot and cold.

I'm pulled from my thoughts when I hear the bell above the door ring. Four's standing there with Lauren, and they both have smiles on their faces. "Hey guys." I plaster a fake smile on my face; one that says I don't hate you even though I should.

"Hey Tris." Lauren beams. Four nods at me.

"So who's getting the tattoo, I thought it was Four?" I question.

"Actually, we were wondering if you would be able to do a matching tattoo for us." Four smiles.

It takes all my strength not to stare at them like they both have two heads. "What'd you have in mind then?"

"Well it's not exactly matching, but we want to get each other's names." Lauren smiles.

"Okay." I say in an even tone. "Who's first?" God they are stupid, but hey who am I to tell them that?

I'm in the middle of Four's tattoo when Eric walks in and beelines it for me.

"Tris I need to speak to you." His face is hard and emotionless.

"I'm a little busy right now Eric, think it can wait until I'm done?" I glare at him.

"No it can't."

"Well too bad, I'll be done with Four in five minutes, then we can talk." I can feel Eric's eyes boring in to the back of my head as I finish Four's tattoo. I go slower since I don't want to make a mistake. I let Four look at his tattoo before bandaging him up. "I'll be right back Lauren, our lovely leader needs to talk to me." I smile.

Eric's hand wraps around my arm, dragging me out of the shop, and in to a secluded corner of the pit.

He pulls me to him, kissing me like he hasn't seen me in months instead of hours. When he bites my lip I moan. "Eric, someone could see us." I whisper.

"I don't care." He tells me. His hand travels up my shirt, his fingers make their way to my nipple pulling it roughly, making me moan. I can feel him growing hard against my stomach.

I pull away from him. "Eric, I have to get back there." I say out of breath.

He bites my earlobe. "Meet me at my apartment in thirty minutes. You know the code to get in." He pulls away from me. I can feel his eyes undressing me.

I quickly make my way back to the tattoo shop. Four and Lauren are still there- making out. I open the door and they pull apart. "Sorry, Eric asked me to clarify something from our meeting yesterday. Lauren you're up." I smile.

I finish Lauren's tattoo in twenty minutes. She gets it done on her chest, similar to where I have my ravens. If I weren't so anxious to get out of here I'd make a comment about it.

My phone beeps in my pocket. I pull it out and see it's from Eric. **Get up here already, we miss you.** The "we" being him and his dick, which he so kindly sent me a picture of.

I look at Lauren and Four, "Okay, it's gonna be five points total." I smile. They pay quickly, Lauren heads out while Four stays behind.

He looks at me with a sad smile. "Look Tris, I just wanted to let you know that Lauren and I are having a kid together."

I stare at him with wide eyes. "I guess that tattoos make sense then." I mutter to myself. "Congratulations." I smile wide. Please just let me get out of here.

"Thanks. I know that it ended badly with us, bu-"

"Ended badly? You cheated on me with her for two months, before you decided to break it off." I interrupt him.

"Look I just wanted to let you know so you don't get hurt when you hear the news."

"Honestly Four, I don't care. I'm with someone. I wish you both the best of luck." I tell him.

"Who are you with?" He questions, he seems jealous.

My phone beeps again. **I'm waiting for you baby, hurry up I want to be buried inside you so fucking badly ;)** I look up at Four. "It's none of your business. I wish you and Lauren the best of luck, but I'm being summoned again by Eric and I'd rather not have get pushed over the chasm because I'm late." I go past him. "Tori I'm being summoned again, I have no idea when I'll be back."

"I hope you come back in on piece!" Tori yells from the back room.

I quickly make my way up to Eric's apartment, going inside quickly. I toss my jacket on his couch. Walking back to his room. I lean against the doorway looking at him. He's lying on his bed with his cock in his hand.

"Are you just going to stand there all day?"

"Maybe I'll just stand here and enjoy the show." I smirk back at him.

"That doesn't sound as appealing to me as fucking you." He strokes himself faster.

"That's true, but I'm enjoying the show." I say honestly. Watching Eric get himself off is really turning me on; my panties are soaked.

"Take your clothes off baby, I want to see your sexy body." He smiles before wetting his lips.

I bite my lip, but I do as he asks. I slowly remove my shirt and pants. I walk closer to Eric. He pulls me against him ripping off my panties, and entering me immediately. I moan against his mouth as he thrusts in to me at a fast pace. He rips my bra before taking my nipple in his mouth, sucking it. I grind myself against him, feeling my orgasm coming.

My hand goes up to his hair, pulling his lips to mine. I pull away from the kiss, kissing down his jaw to his neck. I gently suck and bite it, leaving my own mark on him for every one to see. I go to make another mark, but Eric pulls my lips away from his neck.

"Baby, no more marks. One's enough to get your point across." He moans in my ear.

I push Eric back so he's lying down, his hands under his head. My hands rest on his chest as I grind myself against him. I can feel myself getting closer. Eric brings his hand to my clit, his fingers brushing against it. I scream when my orgasm takes over me. Eric pumps in to me a couple more times before I feel him cumming inside me.

I rest my head on Eric's chest. "God that was amazing." Eric makes a noise. I look up to see him staring at me. "What?"

"Nothing at all." He smiles.

I get off him and go to the bathroom to clean myself up. I come out and Eric's still lying on his bed naked. I go to get dressed, but Eric stops me.

"Come back to bed. You don't have to go back to your shift." He smirks.

I roll my eyes, but do as he asks. Eric pulls me to him and puts the blanket over us.

"I still can't believe you're a cuddler Eric." I smirk up at him.

"Just with you baby." He kisses the top of my head. I wish that every one could see this side of Eric. He really wasn't that bad of a guy, with me he's kind and caring. "So I've been thinking."

I hold in my laugh. "Don't over do it."

Eric moves, so I'm pinned underneath him. He has a smile on his face. "As I said, I've been thinking." He rolls his eyes at me. "I want to go on a date, a public date."

"The big bad ruthless Eric wants to be seen with a stiff?" I question him.

"No, I want to be seen with my sex bomb girlfriend." He nips my shoulder.

"What do you have in mind then?"

"I was just thinking drinks. Nothing crazy. I just want people to see that you're with me."

"If you really want people to know you're with me stay at my place one night. Christina will tell everyone by lunch." I retort.

Eric laughs. "While that's true, we should try my way first."

Six hours later… I'm sitting at the bar with a drink in my hand. Eric was supposed to meet me here ten minutes ago. I finish my whiskey and signal for another.

Someone puts an arm around me. I smile thinking it was Eric, but I was wrong. Instead Four smiles at me. I push his arm off of me. "What are you doing?" I hiss.

"Well you looked lonely, so I thought I'd keep you company." He smirks.

I roll my eyes. "Go keep Lauren company, I'm waiting for someone."

"Who the mysterious boyfriend?" He laughs. "There's no need for you to try to make me jealous Tris."

"I could care less if you're jealous. But maybe you should go back to Lauren with your tail between your legs before I maim you." I threaten.

"You heard her Four, go bother someone else." Eric says beside me. I look at him and smirk. Leave it to him to come to my rescue.

Four rolls his eyes. "Please go bother someone else Eric. Tris and I are talking."

Eric shakes his head and laughs. "Well Four you're talking to my date." He puts an arm around me, pulling me in to his side. His fingers start tracing patterns on my shoulder.

Four looks at us. "You don't date Eric and she wouldn't be stupid enough to date you."

"Well I was stupid enough to date you. Now move along. Go home to Lauren and the baby that you're having together." I spit at him.

Eric's grasp tightens on me before releasing me. He grabs the back of Four's jacket and lifts him from the stool moving him in the direction of the front door. Eric sits next to me in the vacated seat, smiling at me.

"Thank you." I smile. "Why were you late though?"

"Max just had to talk to me about why I was getting initiate training ideas from the tattoo artist." He laughs.

I stare at him. "What did you say?"

"That I was meeting up with my girlfriend." He shrugs. He takes my whiskey and drinks some.

"He didn't say anything?"

"He did." He pauses, finishing the drink. "He said not to hook up with you when I was on his time."

I take a sigh of relief. I look back at him, he's staring at me. "What?"

"You look beautiful tonight. So fucking sexy. No wonder why Four tried to get with you again and why Gabe's starring daggers at me. Not to mention a few of the other guys around him." He whispers in my ear.

I roll my eyes at him. "Yeah right."

"I swear I'm going to rip that dress off of you tonight." He nips my ear.

"If you keep ripping my clothes, then I'm not going to have anything left Eric."

"I know. Then you can just be naked and ready for me whenever I get home." He kisses my neck. He orders a round for us. We clink our glasses, taking a sip.

"So I was thinking that since Christina is working the night shift tonight, do you want to stay at my place?"

Eric smiles at me. "You just want her to catch me there in the morning."

"Nope, I just want to christen my apartment. I mean we've had sex on every surface of yours. I think it's time for a change." I smirk at him.

Eric raises an eyebrow. "And what if she walks in on us?"

"I've had to find a place to crash more times than I can count. She'll just have to suck it up." I gently nip his ear.

Eric pulls me to him, his hands gripping my waist. His lips connect with mine. I forget that we're in the middle of the crowded bar and I feel the passion in his kiss. When we pull apart our foreheads rest against each other's.

I jump when I hear someone clear their throat next to us. I look away from Eric and see Gabe standing next to us.

"Hey man." Eric smiles at him.

"You two make a cute couple." He smirks at us. "I can see why I never heard back from you Tris." I go to open my mouth, but Gabe stops me. "Just an FYI, everyone is going to be talking about you two for a while. You're really putting on quite a show."

Eric laughs. "That was the point. Now I can threaten someone when they look at my girl the wrong way." His hand travels down to my ass, grabbing it.

"Eric!" I jump, pulling his hand up higher on my body. I glare at him.

Gabe laughs. "You Eric are the most hated guy in this bar right now. Tris I wish you luck dealing with him." He pats my shoulder before walking back to the people he was with before.

"Come on public enemy number one, I can think of something better we can do with our time." I whisper in his ear. I shoot back the rest of my drink. Eric does the same. I grab his hand and pull him out of the bar.


End file.
